


Put a Ring on It

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Jim teases, M/M, One Shot, Onion Rings, Romance, Sexual Humor, Spock is territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Jim held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger. He smirks. “I don’t see a ring on this finger, Spock.”Jim is caught ogling a hunky guy on the beach and Spock reacts.
Relationships: Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Series: Spirk One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/322289
Comments: 46
Kudos: 462





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up with this thought and had to write and share :)  
> Enjoy!

“Damn,” Sulu exclaims to the table.

“I know,” Jim agrees nodding appreciatively.

“Bloody hell, you could bounce a quarter off that ass,” Carol adds.

“His ass? Look at those arms,” Uhura chimes in. “They’re bigger than my head.”

“Wonder what else is big,” Jim can’t help but say.

All four at the picnic table on the boardwalk cock their heads to the side as the tall, extremely hunky and muscular dude bends down and continues his stretches. Jim and company bit their lips as the guy turns and bends the other way.

“If he would just turn around, I’m sure those tight swim shorts would give us a clue,” Sulu says.

“Bigger is not necessarily better,” Carol replies, eyes still glued to the guy.

“Bigger is better for me,” Jim tells her.

“Size queen,” Sulu jokes.

“And proud,” Jim replies.

The guy turns around and all gasp. They all move forward, leaning their elbows onto the table and resting their heads in their hands like starstruck kids seeing the outline of a nice package in those tight shorts.

“Yeah, bigger,” Uhura sighs. “Oh, what I would do to him.”

“What I’d want him to do to me,” Sulu says.

“Ya'll realize that your significant others are right here,” Bones’ voice came. Bones, Spock, Scotty, and Ben all stood before the picnic table, holding respective trays of food for themselves and their SOs.

The group sitting tore their gaze away and smiled at their SOs. “We’re just ogling the eye candy on the beach,” Jim says. “Nothing wrong with that.” Jim winks at Spock who narrows his eyes.

“Yeah, we love you guys. We’re definitely not planning to run off with hunky beach guy,” Sulu adds. “Just having a little fun.”

“Such fun is illogical,” Spock tells them as he, Bones, Scotty and Ben sat down across from their mates. “Jim, such ogling is not appropriate. You are mine and should not be looking at others in such a manner.”

Jim grins and says, “Well, if you would put on a speedo and go do yoga out on the beach, I’d ogle you.”

“No.”

“Damn!” Chekov appeared by their table and explains. He points out at the beach to hunky eye candy. “Look at him. I’m straight but damn.”

“I know, right,” Carol chuckles. She and the others all look back at the guy, except for Spock.

Jim shakes his head. “I just can’t get over those muscles. I wonder how long he works out each day.”

“He could partake in other strenuous activities to build muscle,” Uhura says slyly.

“Oh, then sign me up for that work out,” Jim laughs as do the others, except for Spock.

“Jim, as your mate, I find it completely inappropriate for you to speak about others who are not me in such a way. We are a couple.”

Jim held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger. He smirks. “I don’t see a ring on this finger, Spock.”

"Yeah, Spock," Sulu adds. "If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it."

The others chuckle but Spock merely arches a brow at Jim. Jim puckers his lips, giving Spock an air kiss.

“Jim, someone’s ogling back,” Uhura spoke, nudging Jim’s side.

Jim turns his head and finds hunky guy looking over at them.

“Oh hello,” Jim says before wiggling his fingers in a wave at the guy in the distance.

Hunky guy waves back.

“I wonder what his name…” Jim trails off as something warm is placed around his finger. Turning his head from hunky guy, Jim finds a small onion ring on his ring finger.

“I have now put a ring on it,” Spock informs him with his head cocked and a little smirk tugging at his the corner of his mouth. “Please cease your investment in the overly muscular male on the beach.”

The table went silent, all looking between Spock and Jim.

Jim blinks and looks from his onion ringed finger to Spock, his blue eyes twinkling. “I have never been more in love with you than I am now.”

“Um, hey.”

All eyes turn from Spock and Jim to head of the table where hunky eye candy was now standing. Jim was still smiling at Spock and the onion ring. Spock’s focus was on Jim, but out of the corner of his eye, he kept tabs on the muscular guy.

“Hi.”

Uhura nudges Jim who finally looks away and to the guy. “Hi.”

“I saw you looking and…”

“Oh, not you. There was a cute dog behind you.” Jim held up his onion ring finger. “I’m engaged.”

Muscular guy’s cheeks tint red. He nods. “Right, um…sorry to bother you all. Have a nice day.” He turns to leave and all, minus Jim and Spock ogle his behind as he walks away.

“Alright, yeah, that is nice,” Ben agrees.

“Mmhmm,” Scotty adds.

“I was not proposing,” Spock then speaks.

All eyes dart back quickly to Jim and Spock. Jim raises his brow. He feels his finger starting to tingle. “Excuse me?”

Spock arched a brow in return. “I was merely putting a ring on it. How is that considered a proposal?”

“Because…you put a ring on it.”

“An onion ring."

“Is still a ring.”

“Negative. I was merely doing as requested in order to cease your ogling of the other man.”

“Drama,” Carol says under her breath.

“So we’re not engaged?” Jim asks.

Spock stares and opens his mouth only to close it. Jim stands quickly and eats the ring off his finger. “Hey, hunky guy! I’m Jim! I’m not engage…” Jim jerks back as Spock stands and growls, dumping the whole basket of onion rings on Jim’s head.

“We are engaged, t’hy’la!” Spock snaps. “You are mine. All mine.”

Jim blinks. He shakes his head and the onion rings fall to the table and ground. The others at the table continue staring at them, munching slowly on their own food, enjoying the lover's quarrel. Jim starts to feel his mouth tingling after swallowing the onion ring.

“Spock, I was joking,” Jim tells him. “I didn’t think we were really engaged from an onion ring.”

“I do not care for jokes.”

“I see that. Give me your ring finger.”

Spock held his left ring finger out. Jim picked up an onion ring and placed it on Spock’s finger. “With this edible ring, I proclaim us still dating and perhaps soon, engaged. Do you accept?”

“I do.” Spock put another onion ring on Jim’s ring finger. “And with this edible ring, I proclaim us t'hy'la. You are mine now and forever. Do you accept?”

Snorting a light laugh, Jim nods. “I do, you weird, territorial Vulcan.” He leans over the table and gave Spock a quick kiss as their fingers met in a Vulcan kiss.

The others, still munching, continue to stare but Bones stands. “Congrats, you idiots in love, but now I think it’s best that I say that you owe me and Carol a dollar for the onion rings you stole from our tray and, oh, most importantly, that Jim is allergic to onions.”

Breaking apart, Jim says, “Oh, right, I am. That explains the tingling.”

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones fusses, before taking a hypo out from somewhere and hitting him with it in the neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
